


he's always been a bit more of a defiant type

by hey_queens



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Kustard, Eventual Smut, M/M, Mafia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hey_queens/pseuds/hey_queens
Summary: Sans wasn't... that type of guy, y'know? He used to get into tons of trouble in his teenage years, but now he was a full-grown skeleton! Almost 430 years old. He has never, ever had the thought cross his mind that he would be robbing a bank with a criminal mastermind who just so happened to be quite the smooth talker. But hey. Love can do crazy things. Especially since he had this wierd gut feeling that his romantic feelings were unrequited...





	he's always been a bit more of a defiant type

**Author's Note:**

> this is so sad, alexa, play despacito

This wasn't part of the plan. That sketchy bastard promised to be in and out in 20 minutes and that they'd split the profit 60/40. He was wrong. Sans knew this because he could hear the sirens. A terrible sound, especially when you know they're for you. The high pitched wailing rang throughout his skull, filling it disappointment. He wouldn't be able to get away with it. And even if he did, he'd live a life as a wanted criminal. He might have to change his name to Tyrone and live out in the mountains, fending for himself. He should never had gone into the pub that night when Paps told him not to, he should never had spoken to the sexy guy across the room who was smoking a joint, he should never had agreed to this, and he most definintely shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the progress. Goddamnit, Red.


End file.
